dawikifandomcom_de-20200213-history
UFO-Fabrik
bild:ufo.jpg = Was? = Ich plane den Bau einer Rundflugzeug-Fabrik. (Besser bekannt als UFO's bzw. Haunebu oder Vril) Die UFO Technologie ist bekannt, wird jedoch zurückgehalten, da die Industrie damit keinen Profit machen kann und das Militär solche Flugzeuge nicht benutzen kann wegen der Strahlung, welche damit erzeugt wird. Diese lenkt nämlich Radar ab (auch vom Flugzeug aus) sowie auch Projektile von allen möglichen Waffen. Diese Technologie braucht keine Treibstoffe, die man verkaufen könnte und es gibt auch keine Abnutzung, wobei man dann neue Einheiten an die selben Kunden verkaufen könnte bzw. etwas reparieren müsste. (Naja ein bisschen Abnutzung gibts wohl überall, nicht?) Deshalb wird diese Technologie zurückgehalten, hauptsächlich aus Gier. Ich plane, dies in aller Oeffentlichkeit zu tun und jedermann zugänglich zu machen. Die meisten Leute, die so etwas gemacht haben, wurden bedroht und diffamiert bis sie aufgegeben haben oder gar ermordet. Ich habe jedoch keine Angst, ich rechne sogar damit, dass auch ich Morddrohungen und solcherlei Dinge erhalten werde. Auch dies ist ein Grund, dies in aller Oeffentlichkeit zu machen. Jede Bedrohung wird an alle möglichen Stellen weitergeleitet, damit jeder weiss, was Sache ist. Testflüge, Prototypen und weiteres sollen für jedermann sichtbar durchgeführt bzw. aufgestellt werden, um die Oeffentlichkeit für das Thema zu sensibilisieren. = Warum? = Rundflugzeuge sind energieeffizient. Sie erzeugen ihre Energie von sich aus und können sogar als Kleinkraftwerke verwendet werden. Sie sind also umweltschonend, und helfen aktiv, den Klimawandel zumindest zu verzögern. Flugzeuge im allgemeinen können fliegen, sie brauchen also keine Strassen, die erstens unterhalten werden wollen und zweitens der Natur ihren Platz wegnehmen. Hier haben wir einen weiteren Punkt für die Umwelt. Rundflugzeuge können in jeder beliebigen Grösse gebaut werden, vom einfachen Zweisitzer (Autoersatz) bis zum orbitalen Hotel. Wer will nicht mal im Erdorbit zu Abend essen? Hier hätten wir einen dritten Punkt: Es müssen keine Häuser mehr gebaut werden, und der Natur kommt noch mehr Platz zugute. Dies sind natürlich alles Visionen, aber ich denke, in frühestens 50 bis maximal 500 Jahren kann man so der Umwelt einen grossen Gefallen tun. = Technologie = Rotation erzeugt Gravitation, das ist das ganze Geheimnis der UFO-Technologie. Ein UFO hat also ein eigenes Gravitationsfeld, somit können Richtungsänderungen in jedem beliebigen Winkel durchgeführt werden, ohne dass die Insassen etwas davon merken. "Offiziell" wird diese Technologie langsam eingeführt, aber eben leider auch von so profitorientierten Unternehmen/Konzernen. Diese Technologie soll Grossraumflugzeuge ein bisschen leichter machen. (um 10% zur Zeit). Ich habe dies in einer wissenschaftlichen Zeitschrift gelesen. Ihr könnt mir also glauben, es funktioniert... ;) Meine Rundflugzeuge werden dazu noch Annäherungssensoren haben, um Kollisionen zu vermeiden. Wer nicht glaubt, dass man aus wenig Energie mehr rausholen kann, sollte sich bitte das hier ansehen: | Handbetriebener "Generator" = Die Fabrik = Die Fabrik soll unterirdisch und wenn möglich in ein bestehendes Höhlensystem hineingebaut werden, um die Natur zu schonen. Sie soll ihre Energie aus dem eigenen Kraftwerk beziehen. Desweiteren soll die Fabrik voll automatisiert sein und verschiedene Standartversionen herstellen: * Kleine Shuttles mit Platz für 1 bis 6 oder mehr Personen. * Transportflugzeuge mit einem Laderaum und einem Steuerraum. * Standart-Wohnflugzeuge, mit einer kleinen Wohnung drin. * Standart-Mehrzweckflugzeuge, mit mehreren leeren Räumen, die anschliessend beliebig gestaltet werden können. Ein kleines Team baut auch Flugzeuge nach Kundenwünschen. Die Automation wird anfangs höchstwahrscheinlich sehr kostspielig sein, minimiert aber im Endeffekt die Kosten für den Endkunden, weil nur ein kleines Team für die Wartung und Individualwünsche entlohnt werden muss. (Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, warum Autos so teuer sind, diese Roboter können doch mit dem Geld eh nix anfangen...) Die Logistik sollte so ablaufen, dass man an einem Ende Metall und Zeug reinschmeisst, und am anderen Ende kommt ein fertiges Flugzeug raus (das ist jetzt gaaaanz grob vereinfacht). ;) = Gesetze? = Gesetze sind auch alle nur von Menschen gemacht, und die meisten davon dienen heute dazu, um die Industrie und diese profitgeilen Leute zu schützen. Natürlich sollte sich dieses Vorhaben im Rahmen bestehender Gesetze durchführen lassen, wie zum Beispiel Baubewilligungen und solches Zeug. Aber UFO-Bau-Verbote wegen fehlender Wirtschaftlichkeit oder so etwas werden ignoriert. Ich möchte wie gesagt keine illegalen Aktionen machen und mich wenn möglich an bestehende Gesetze halten. Luftraumverletzungen und solcher Mist können mir gestohlen bleiben. Rundflugzeuge sind Militärjets schon nur von der Geschwindigkeit her haushoch überlegen. Ich lebe auf der Erde im Ganzen und nicht in so einem kleinkarierten Politikerstaat... = Drohungen? Angst? = Wie im ersten Abschnitt schon beschrieben habe ich keine Angst. Angst lähmt, und das ist nicht gerade sehr förderlich. ;) Ich schreibe hier schon jetzt: Falls mir etwas passieren sollte, war dies AUF JEDEN FALL ein GEZIELTER Anschlag, und je mehr es nach Unfall aussieht, desto gezielter war dieser Anschlag. Dies gilt natürlich auch für alle Leute, welche mitmachen. Jede Drohung, jeder Anschlag auf irgendjemandes Leben, wird veröffentlicht, und zwar an die Medien, an alle möglichen Gerichte, an die jeweiligen Regierungen und Gemeindeverwaltungen, sowie natürlich im Internet. = Interesse? = Zurzeit bin ich Student, ohne viele Geldmittel und ich habe keine Ahnung wie man eine Fabrik aufzieht. Ich möchte jedoch das Netzwerk gründen und betreuen, das ebendieses tut. Sponsoren, Geldgeber, Ingenieure, Physiker, Konstrukteure, auch Rechtsanwälte, UFO-Bauer der Geheimdienste ;) und alle anderen interessierten Leute sollten mir bitte eine Mail schreiben mit Betreff UFO-Fabrik an benjaeggi(at)gmail(dot)com. Jeder der mitmacht, hat dann natürlich Anrecht auf sein eigenes Rundflugzeug. (Gratis, sozusagen als Lohn und um diese Dingens "sichtbar" für die Oeffentlichkeit zu machen...) Es darf kein finanzielles Interesse vorhanden sein, denn diese Flugzeuge werden zum Materialpreis verkauft, um sie (für heutige Autofahrer) noch attraktiver zu machen. Jeder, der mitmacht, wird erstmal in dieser UFO-Bauerliste eingetragen (oder anonym gespeichert, falls es gewünscht wird), mit Emailadresse und "Funktion". Wenn es erlaubt wird, wird auch dessen reale Adresse eingetragen. Hier könnt ihr dann untereinander in Kontakt treten. * Die GANZE Liste wird jedem, der mitmacht zugesendet, irgendwie müssen ja auch die anonymen Leute in Kontakt treten können... = Die nächsten Schritte = Es gibt nun folgendes zu tun: * Ein Netzwerk mit interessierten und fähigen Leuten muss etabliert werden. Dies versuche ich hier. Schreibt mich an und ihr werdet in die Liste aufgenommen, falls ihr nicht total anonym bleiben wollt. (benjaeggi(at)gmail(dot)com) * Ein Prototyp muss gebaut werden, an- / und mit dem verschiedenste Sachen getestet werden können. * Ein geeigneter Bauplatz muss gefunden werden. * Pläne müssen erstellt werden, für die Standart-Versionen sowie für die Fabrik an sich. * Baubewilligungen müssen eingeholt werden. * Genügend Geldmittel müssen aufgetrieben werden. * Diese müssen professionell verwaltet werden, ich will niemanden hintergehen. Dazu braucht es: * Geldgeber * Architekten * Ingenieure * Rechtsanwälte, um das ganze so legal wie möglich durchzuziehen. * Baufirmen bzw. -Leute * Leute, die sich in der Rundflugzeug-Materie auskennen. * Leute, die sich mit Finanzen auskennen und die Geldmittel verwalten wollen. * Ein Werkgelände um den Prototypen herzustellen, sowie die geeigneten Maschinen dazu. (Dreh-/Fräs-/CNC-Maschinen, Elektrik, Elektronik, etc, etc. Das sollten alles Leute übernehmen, die sich in dem jeweiligen Gebiet auskennen.) * Baumaterial sowohl für den Prototypen als auch später für die Fabrik selbst. * Der Prototyp kann ja nicht in einer neuen Fabrik hergestellt werden, diese muss ja daran angepasst werden...